Runaway
by Shepn7
Summary: Eighteen year old Miranda Lawson, thirteen year old Oriana lawson and eighteen year old Madison Shepard runway together. Can they escape Henry Lawson manhunt? Completely au. Femshep/Miranda


**a/n: sup guys! I've been wanting to share a story like this for a while and I finally can! Yay! So without further a due lets get started! Btw I know it's short but less is more right? besides this is just the intro :)**

* * *

"You don't understand! I lov-"

Smack!

Henry Lawson struck Miranda across the face, "I certainly will not have some disgusting dyke in my house!"

Miranda crumpled to her knees covering her cheek. He had never hit her on the face, only places you couldn't see. "I-"

Argh!

Henry kicked Miranda in the stomach, "And then you have the audacity to have her in my house! And have sex?!"

When Miranda and Shepard were making love for the fist time, they were sloppy. They crashed into the house leaving the door opened throwing clothes all over the house knocking over vases, pictures statues and anything in there way.

_Henry came home earlier than expected. He- at first- thought there were burglars in the house until he rounded the corner and saw Miranda on her back staring into Shepards eyes while Shepard stared back as she pumped in and out of her._

_Squish, slish, squish, slish, echoed through the room as Shepard pumped in and out. Sweat glistened bodies, heavy groans and moans and each other's love distracted them from the intruder. Neither of them saw Miranda's father until he screamed in horror. After that night that's when the physical abuse begun._

"I'm sorry." Miranda whispered.

She didn't want to say it because she had nothing to be sorry for, but the pain coursing through her said otherwise.

Henry grabbed by her long luscious locks, "Oh you will be!" Henry dragged Miranda to her room, yanking and pulling her hair as he dragged her to her room.

"You will break up with that dyke! And you will not have food or water for the whole weekend!"

"Please fathe-"

Smack!

"You just don't know when to shut up do you!?" Henry unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. "I'll make you shut up! Undress now!"

He pulled out his three inch, hairy erect penis. Miranda gagged, there's no way this is happening.

"On your knees now." He barked.

Miranda sobbed and plead as he forces her to her knees.

_Madison._

* * *

"Randa…?"

Oriana Lawson peeked into the door, she heard Miranda's soft sobs and whimpers as she opened it further.

She slowly walked all the way in, she saw Miranda under the covers, her ragged breaths shaking her.

Oriana slowly walked over to the bed, "randa…?" She peeled back the cover, she saw Miranda in tears holding on to a picture of Shepard tightly.

Miranda opened her bloodshot eyes, "ori?"

"Randa! What's wrong!" Oriana said.

Miranda sat up, she walked over to her closet and began to pack her things.

"W-what are you doing?" Oriana asked nervously.

"We're leaving ori, pack your things." Miranda whispered nonchalantly.

"W-what do you mean we're leaving?!" Oriana yelled.

Miranda shushed her, "keep your voice down, we can't live here anymore. It's time to go, we have enough money from the allowance I've saved."

Oriana nodded slowly, "Okay. Okay. But what about maddy?"

_Madison…_Miranda shook her head, "she'll be fine. Now pack your stuff and let's get out here."

* * *

Miranda took orianas hand in hers as they walked down the street.

"Why can't we take the car randa?" Oriana suggested.

Miranda frowned, "No, there's without a doubt trackers in there. They'll have a easy time finding us."

The two walked through the neighborhood, hopefully they could get out before someone spotted them. Fortunately there was no one in sight.

"Hey!" They heard a voice call from behind, the two ignored it and walked a little faster.

Behind them was the sound of a skateboard rolling along the pavement. The sound got louder and louder and louder until it had caught up with the running girls.

"Miri. It's me." Shepard said as she strolled beside the two.

Miranda didn't looked at her, she just kept marching along the sidewalk.

Shepard looked at the two girls stuffed backpacks. "Where are you goin'?"

Miranda still didn't say anything, which made Shepard even more nervous.

Shepard got off her longboard and stepped in front of the two.

"Hey Miri I'm talking to you." Shepard frowned.

Miranda face was like stone, "Shepard out the way."

"No. What's wrong with you? You haven't called me Shepard since you hated me. Did I do something?" Shepard asked.

Miranda couldn't look at her. But she somehow did, she stared right into those light gray eyes. "Move." Miranda inwardly kicked herself for letting her voice crack.

Shepard took Miranda in her arms and Miranda still tried to push her away but soon she fell victim to her touch.

"Its okay baby. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong." Shepard whispered.

The two let go of each other and sat down on the sidewalk as Miranda told Shepard the whole story. Well everything besides the rape.

Shepard ran a hand through her red locks. "I'm going too."

"No. I won't let you throw away your life b-"

Shepard silenced her with a peck on the lips making a smacking sound as she pulled way, "I'm not throwing my life away if I'm going. I'm throwing my life away if I don't. I can't live without you Miri."

Miranda blushed slightly, "I-"

"Trust me. I love you too much to let you go."Shepard flashed her pearly whites at Miranda as she stood up.

Shepard put her hand out for Miranda to grab. "You comin or what?"

Miranda grabbed orianas and took shepards. "Lets go."


End file.
